Flora's Protector
by Bishasu
Summary: AU The winx run into a person from Stella's past when he comes with Brandon and the others when they were having a picnic. He seems to have some connection to Bloom and Flora. FloraxOC my first Winx Club story. R
1. Meeting a past friend

I'm here with another story. I hope you all enjoy this. I watch the Winx Club show, even though I have no choice and noticed there wasn't any boy for Flora. So I made this story. It's an AU so don't start getting mad at me if you don't understand me. Read and Review, that's how it goes! ENJOY!

* * *

The girls walked out to the meadow which was a little ways off from Alfea, the school for fairies to learn magic. "So, do we have everything with us?" Stella asked. "Well, we have the food, the area is, like, all ours. All that's left are the boys who are coming from Red Fountrain." Bloom answered. Flora looked down when she heard this. "Flora, whats the matter?" Musa asked. "Well, it's just that you all have someone to go out on dates with, but I have no one." Flora answered. "Don't worry about that Flora, Riven told me that someone they met recently is coming with them here." Musa smiled. "Thanks Musa, you're a good friend." Flora smiled back and hugged her.

"Hey Everyone!" Brandon yelled as he landed his hover-bike near a tree with the other boys. The only thing that was different was that there was a fifth hover-bike and it was black, not red. The rider of the black one was dressed rather darkly. He had on a black jacket with red designs and a metal skull embedded on the back. A white dress-shirt under it that was half buttoned showing his upper chest. There were chains wrapped around his upper muscles over his jacket. He wore black pants with chains wrapped around his lower legs. His hair was jet-black which reached his middle-back in a ponytail. He had on black boots as well. His eyes were a hazel-color.

"Wow... Didn't know that you all knew such a dark person at Red Fountain." Stella remarked. "Stella!" Bloom playfully scolded. "What I'm just saying." Stella said.

"I'm not from Red Fountain, I'm from another realm where people like you know when to keep their mouths shut when near their superiors!" The teenager growled. "How dare you talk to the princess of Solaria!" Stella shouted back. "Wait...THE princess of Solaria? You can't be Stella," He began. He looked at her closely. "By the dragons! Stella, it is you! You probably don't remember me, the party _was _when we were younger. Do you remember the party that your family was invited to by the King of Dragonia? You were only 7 years of age." The teenager continued. "Yes, that does sound familiar... Oh my, Alexander!" Stella said surprised. "Yeah, it's me." Alexander answered. Stella grinned and hugged him.

"You know each other?" Sky asked. He was getting jealous that this Alexander seemed to be moving in on Stella. "Yeah, we met at his parents party when they requested an alliance with my parents and Solaria. So, what's going on with King Sai and Queen Ariel?" Stella explained. Alexander looked dark again.

"No... They didn't..." Stella looked sad suddenly as she gasped what may have happened. "Those tyrants overran the guardians placed at my homeland. Dragonia is no more..." Alexander explained. Stella was about to hug him when his eyes changed from hazel to black.

"You stay away from me! I have a mission to complete." Alexander's tone changed. "What mission?" Bloom asked. "I'm looking for two people here in this realm of Magix: One who is the holder of the Dragon Fire and the other is the fairy who controls nature." Alexander explained in his different tone. The girls were somehow beginning to get scared. He sounded nice at first, but now his new tone was scary. "Did you say the Dragon Fire?" bloom asked. "Yeah, why?" He answered. "Well, I hold the dragon fire." She spoke. "Good, now all I need to do is find the person who controls nature and protect her." Alaxander smirked.

"Flora, this Alexander seems to be talking about you." Musa whispered. Flora began to blush on the idea of some stranger from another realm looking for her. "There's no way, I'm still learning how to use my winx powers. I can't control nature." Flora whispered back. "Well, maybe he's suppose to help you." Techna joined the two girls.

"You there!Girl with the Floral skirt on! What's your name?" Alexander asked suddenly pointing one of his guns at her. 'Woah woah Bane! Put the gun down gunslinger! The gun is not needed!' Alexander yelled inside of his head. "Cool it Alexander, I know what I'm doing!" Alexander yelled to himself. The girls began to scream seeing him holding a gun.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Riven asked. "He has an illness. He has two split personalities: Ya'know, like Yin and Yang. This must be his dark side." Stella spoke. "Flora! Use ur sleeping spell on Alexander, we need to take him to Alfea!" Stella yelled as she ran to Alex's hover-bike and opened his compartment. "I'm surprised I still remember this..." She muttered. She searched for a communicator to call the nurse at their school.

During the time, Flora was transforming into her Winx form and began to cast her Sleeping spell. "Mystic Rose!" Flora called as rose petals began to fall around Alexander. "Good... You must be the holder of the Nature element... I found you at last... Princess Flora..." He barely got out as he fell down...


	2. The Splitting

I'm back with the second chapter of Flora's Protector.

Thanx to:  
**Taiyl**: You were my first person to review so I should that you the most. I am so happy that people like this story.

**BlackHunter**: I will keep going. Thanx for the support.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Alexander POV(Alfea College. Nurse office)

I woke up in a bed next to a window. I looked around and saw that the people I met earlier were talking to some lady. She looked sorta old but there was still color to her hair.

"Thanks Ms Griszelda. I'm sure he'll understand." Bloom said to the lady. "As long as he gets the okay with ms Faragonda, he can stay with you girls. But are you sure you want him to be... Oh, you're up." Ms. G said. The girls turned around and looked at me.

_Can I kill the girls?_ Bane asked inside my head. **No. Two of them hold the power we need to bring back the Kingdom of Dragonia.** I answered through our brain link.

"So, what's going on?" I spoke as I began to stand up. "Where's Faragonda?" I asked. "She's in her office, and show respect to the teachers here!" Griszelda shouted. I growled low in my throat and walked to the door. "Move..." Bane spoke from my body. "WHAT! How dare you!" Grizelda got angrier and was about to cast a spell on me when someone stopped her.

"Griszelda, stop this instant!" A female voice yelled. It was Faragonda.

"Bout time you got here." I said and walked up to her. "It's nice to see you as well Alexander." She spoke. "Hey..Don't forget me!" Bane yelled from within me again. "Yes, quite right, nice to seee you as well Bane." She continued. I smiled.

"So, can you split us now?" Blane spoke. "Oh, yes. It's been a while since I had to use this." Faragonda said and began to chant a spell. "Expellus Splittarus!" She yelled and a flash of light and when it faded there were two people. One wore the outfit from before, but the other was wearing a skin-tight black shirt. White jeans with a streak of black down the sides. He had two gauntlets that was almost to his elbows. A head-band under his mass of hair that almost reached his butt. And a necklace with a stone in it.

No POV

"Ah! It feels good to have my body back." The person said. "Same here." the other one said.

"Okay, now, who's who?" Bloom asked.

"I'm Alexander." The one with the skin-tight shirt bowed. "And I'm Bane. sorry about my attitude earlier. With my and Alex's tempers put together, it's very short." The one with the dark clothing bowed.

"Wow, didn't know you had such manners." Griszelda smirked. "Yeah yeah, I know auntie." Bane grinned.

"GRIZELDA IS YOUR AUNT!" The girls screamed. Bane nodded. "Wow, Ms G, didn't know you could have a young relative. Let alone a cute one." Stella smiled. Griszelda only looked at her. "What? You know I can't help it." Stella clearified. "Hah! I know that all too well!" Alexander smirked and walked over to the arguing duo.

"Aw, you know you missed me!" Stella smiled. "Yeah. Well, where am I going to stay?" He asked and pondered. Bloom walked up to Ms Faragonda and whispered something to her.

"Are you positive?" Ms F asked her. Bloom nodded. "Very well, Alexander, you and Bane will be put in the dorm with the girls." She said. The two boys had a grim and shocked look on their faces.

"Are you serious!" Bane asked. "Bane, come here." Alexander whispered. The two then walked to a corner in the room.

"This is not a good idea." Bane spoke. "Yeah, but we're not going to Red Fountain, that is not acceptable. So I guess we'll have to make due here." Alexander spoke back. "You just want to stay near Flora. I know you like her." Bane whispered. Alexander went red from this. "Shut it Bane. If you got a problem, go back to Stormy!" Alexander yelled abit too loud and the girls heard.

"Wait, Stormy of the trix!" Stella asked. "Why, do you know her?" Bane asked. "Yeah, she's one of our worst enemies, along with Darcy and Icy!" Musa spoke up. "Jeez, they never can lay low..." Bane shook his head.

"Ms F... Can I use the campus for my Clan's new base?" Alexander asked. "Uh... Just don't cause too much mayhem with the classes and the other girls." She said and Alexander smiled. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Well, I'll go on and send a beacon for the others." He said and jumped out of the window. Bane soon followed suit..

Flora POV

"Wow Stella, it must be nice to know people in high places huh?" I smiled as I looked out the window at Alexander. He was cute, but he's probably already engaged to some princess like Prince Sky was to Diaspro.

"Awww, someone has a crush..." Tecna spoke coolly. My face flushed a light pink. They all started to ask me questions about what I thought of Alexander. Griszelda and Faragonda walked out to leave us there. But then there was a loud BANG sound coming from outside.

No POV

"What the hell!" Bane yelled as he jumped back from the blast the came from no where.

"Get away from our school!" A girl yelled from the air. Bane and Alexander looked up and saw about twenty fairies flying above them.

"We mean no harm!" Alexander yelled at them, hoping they would chill out and calm down. "What! We don't trust people who aren't from Red Fountain or Alfea!" Another one yelled. "Girls, charge up for another attack!" A third one yelled and the girls did just that.

Alexander sighed. He put his arms and hands out and began to chant a transort spell learned from his realm. "Transortus Swordus" He spoke and closed his hands slowly and they grasped a pair of sword hilts. The blades then materialized from them. The blades were carved very sharply. The end was splintered into small edges that fell behind a large edge.

Bane pulled his guns from the hoisters covered by his jacket. "Ready?" He spoke. Alexander nodded. _I sure hope that Flora isn't watching this..._ Alexander thought as the two of them jumped high into the air towards the fairies in their line of sight...

* * *

So sorry, had to put a cliffhanger there. I really hope you liked this chapter. R&R please 


	3. Problems and Gatherings

I would like to thank the people who have been reviewing, _**1 way or another**_... I hope to get more!

* * *

Alexander POV (Alfea Campus)  
_I can't believe that these girls would attack us!_ I thought as Bane and I jumped towards them. "Bane, we're using the magic breaker technique! Get behind me!" I yelled as we set up for the attack. 

"Magic Breaker 1!" I yelled and my blades turned from their silvery state to an aura of blue. I went through an open gap between the girls and a flash of blue passed over them. The girls took a pained look on their face.

"Magic Breaker 2!" Bane yelled behind me as he passed through them and stopped mid-air behind them. He fired a round of bullets at them, but they didn't cause any harm. Their winx powers were shattered as they fell down. I counted the number but I only had eighteen. "Weird..." I muttered under my breath.

"Alexander! Behind YOU!" I heard Flora yell from the window that I jumped from. I turned in time to see Bane get hit in the back by a sleeping spell and he plummeted to the ground. I growled low in my throat. I tried to move my blades into a stance but suddenly my arms were wrapped by the two remaining fairies magic. "Hey! Let me go!" I screamed.

"No, not until you tell me as to why you're hear." The left fairie said to me floating down to my level. She looked me square in the eyes.

Suddenly her face had a look of terror. Why? I don't know. But it worked because she then broke the holding spell and dropped me to the ground. The winx club came running out. Musa the music fairy stopped at Bane to check on him.

Bane POV  
"Hey, you okay?" The musical fairy asked helping me get up. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a mark on my jacket from your fellow fairies. Any reason as to why they attacked us?" I asked. Musa nodded her head no. I looked over at Alexander who was holding onto Flora. "Aw, look at the two of them." Musa spoke as she looked over to what I saw.

_Maybe, I should make a move on her. But then again, maybe I shouldn't._ I thought to myself unaware that my brain link was open to Alexander. **That may not be a good idea to try it now. But hey, go for it! **Alexander thought-spoke to me. _Fine. I'll ask her out for a date. Maybe she'll say yes..._ I thought.

"Hey Musa. Would you uh..." I began to blush because I couldn't get it out. "You want to go to the movies this weekend or something?" I shut my eyes thinking she would say no. "Uh.. Sure, Flora and Alexander can go with us." Musa spoke hugging me...

Flora POV  
"So, you going to be okay." I asked holding Alexander. "Yeah, I'll be alright. But I still need to set up the beacon for the clan." He said letting go of me. I began to miss the touch. Wait! What am I saying? I guess I like him a little bit more than I thought at first. Alexander walked over to the middle of the campus and drew a symbol into the dirt. I walked over to see what he was doing.

It was a symbol I had seen only once in the textbooks in the library. A symbol of calling. The Tranportus Masses symbol. It was a sort of a beacon. As soon as he finished drawing it in the ground. A beam of light shot upward into the sky as though it never ended.

"Alexander! I thought we were going to call them through the mind links!" Bane yelled rushing over, Musa right behind him. "Sorry, but we need them now..." Alexander spoke looking up in the sky. A flash of light was seen as Fire was created and a bolt of thunder was sounded.

"The twins?" Blane asked. Those two boys were the last two he wanted to see. Suddenly, a cold spell washed over him as he felt the shadows move.

"Come out Felix..." Alexander spoke and a figure came from behind him. I jumped at seeing someone pop out of nowhere. Then, two more men walked out from where the fire and thunderbolt struck. "Well, that's five... But where's Dominique and the new one?" He spoke out loud.

"Dunno, maybe they were scattered far away like we were." Felix spoke in a deep voice.

"Shut it you dweeb." Bane spoke in a dark voice. It sent shivers down my spine...

Musa POV  
I walked over to Flora and pulled her away from the mass of new people who seemed to know Alexander and Bane and walked over to where the others were sitting under a tree.

"Hey, sorry about that, we just sorta felt left out." Tecna spoke honestly. "It's okay sweetie, it's weird though..." Flora spoke. "What is?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, I felt something, like a call from mother nature. It sounding like a cry for help. Maybe someone of something is in trouble?" She continued. "Well, maybe something is going on, but we can't check it out now, we have to go help the Dance committee set up for this friday. The dance is earlier this Fall. I wonder why..." Bloom spoke. We all nodded. We began to walk by but then a ship landed on the field from Red Fountain...

* * *

Yes, so sorry to leave ya hanging, but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do right? Well, R&R and I'll put more up... 


	4. Problems and Feelings arise

Riven POV (Transpot ship en route to Alfea)  
Man, what am I doing here? First, Professor Saladine requests all Senior and Juniors who belong to some clan with the name 'Dragon'. And then he calls for us four to help with something that will be going down in Alfea soon. So we all go the the docking bay to see the biggest transport I've ever seen. It was loaded with computer equipment and weapons. And it even had rooms for light sleeping. I looked onward to see about one-hundred seniors and juniors not including me, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy. But this was just to weird.

But, it was too late to back out of this now. I was already on the transport headed for Alfea. Bad thing was that it was Brandon and Sky piloting. So not a good combination.

"Hey! Can't you keep this thing steady?" I yelled as the ship began to move rockily.

"Put a sock in it Riven, I'm doing the best I can!" Sky yelled back from the pilot seat. "Fine, whatever, but if you crash this ship. I'm gonna kill you if it doesn't first." I joked.

Sky POV  
Boy, if I knew it would be this hard, I would've left Timmy to drive. But it's too late now.

"Attention, Alfea is straight ahead. Expected to arrive in... Hey Brandon, how long until we arrive?" I asked while on the speaker. The boys laughed in the background.

"It'll be... Now." Brandon said as I began to land the ship on the campus. "Alright, all is over with. Not get off my ship!" I playfully said over the speakers. Everyone on the ship laughed as we began to file out. Some people carrying boxes.

"Now listen... This friday is the Dance, and as usual. We supply the annual Gift from Red Fountain to Alfea. This year there will be a special showing. Fireworks of Love. I already know that quite a few of you already have love interests here at Alfea. So if you want, you make contribute to helping out with the preperations. I expect you to meet here on Friday.

"And as for this ship. This ship is to help with Alexander and the Black Dragon clan as their new base of operations. I know that any and all juniors and seniors excluding Brandon and his group are a part of the Black Dragon clan and are going to be helping out with whatever Alexander needs of you. So do him proud. And do not forget, that you still represent Red Fountain." Professor Saladine said.

The specialists shouted "Glory to the Black Dragons!" and then walked out. Us four however were pulled aside when the girls saw us.

No POV  
"Hey Brandon! Sky!" Bloom yelled as the girls ran ofer to the Red Fountain boys. Stella jumped into Sky's arms and he began to swing her around. Bloom did the same thing with Brandon. Tecna and Timmy hugged and Riven just stood in the background as usual.

Alexander and his members walked over to the group. "Hey, what's up?" Alexander asked. "Nothing much, just that ur R F clansmen are here." Sky pointed over to the craft. Alexander looked over to the men walking out and they looked back...

"All hail Prince Alexander! Leader of the Black Dragons!" They yelled together.

"I hate being popular... I'm going over to Cloud Tower. To talk to Ms. Gryffin. Bane, you and the others stay here and get the men up to date and protect the girls. I'll be back by tonight." Alexander said and called over his levibike. It was the black one from before.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Flora spoke and walked up to him. "No way, you, dear princess, are to stay here." Alexander frowned. "Too bad, I'm going anyways." Flora smiled and got on behind him. Alexander sighed in defeat. "Fine..." He spoke and put on his helmet. The two drove off towards Cloud Tower and the others looked onward.

"Flora is so lucky that classes are over for the rest of this week." Tecna said. "Well, they make a good couple." Musa spoke.

"Well, let's just hope that"

"Alexander has the courage"

"To tell the princess"

"How he feels." Hotsuma and Thunder spoke in the turns. "I can't stand that freaky twin thing.." Bane shook his head. "What freaky twin thing?" They said simultanously. Bane shook his head again. "Hey calm down bro. Just cause you don't like it, doesn't mean that others don't." Felix said coming out from behind Riven in his shadow. "Would you stop that?" He growled.

Flora POV(En Route to Cloud Tower)  
Well, maybe I shouldn't have came with him. He drives really fast.

"Hey, you alright back there princess?" Alex asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I was starting to get tired. For a fast ride, it was really soothing.

"Hey, don't fall to sleep on me." Alex said and shifted a little bit to wake me up. I frowned. "Relax princess, I'll take you for a joy ride after this." Alex smiled under his helmet. I caught it and smiled myself. We soon stopped. We were now at Cloud Tower.

"Wow, it hasn't changed." Alexander muttered and placed his helmet on the left handle. We walked inside and towards the main hall. It was like a big cylinder reaching upwards. Students looked down and saw us. They started to utter sentences like "It's one of the fairies" and "Isn't that Prince Alexander of Dragonia? I heard he was dead".

"Ms. Gryffin!" Alexander yelled and it reechoed throughout the hall.

"Who dares to yell my name at that this time?" Gryffin yelled as she stepped out from her office. "Calm down, it's only me." Alexander yelled back. "Princess, hold on to me..." He ordered. I grabbed onto his waist just in time because he suddenly jumped to heights I've never seen someone jump to. I was screaming he landed right in front Ms. Gryffin.

"Oh, prince Alexander, I didn't expect you to still be alive. I had the witches here learn about your planet today. Nice to see you as well Flora." Gryffin acknowledged me and I smiled to her. "So, what's your reason for coming her now? Last time it was to train you in Dark magic so you could enhance your control over the element of darkness." Gryffin spoke.

"Well, I'm here because I need the witches in the Black Dragon Clan. I placed them all over the realms. They're to gather at Alfea. It's the base of operations for now." Alex explained. "Alright, but they won't arrive until tommorrow, they're on a field trip." Gryffin told us.

"Alright, well, now that that's done, time to head back." Alex spoke. "Wait, I need to talk to Flora for a few minutes." Gryffin stopped him. I went numb. She had to talk to me. "I'll wait downstairs then." Alex said and jumped off.

No POV  
Ms Gryffin lead Flora into her office and told her to have a seat. "Is something the matter?" Flora asked sitting down. "Well, you could say that. I've noticed you've developed feelings for the prince, correct?" Gryffin asked looking out the window in her office. "Well... I'm not very sure on that..." Flora began. "Listen, whatever feelings you develop, do act upon them..." Gryffin spoke. Flora looked up surprised. She thought Ms Gryffin would've told her to forget about him. "You see, Alexander needs a woman in his life. He's been too caught up in his work. And he's got feelings for you as well." Gryffin spoke.

"Well, I guess we could do something at the formal dance on friday." Flora thought out loud.

"Oh and Flora..." Gryffin called. "Yes?" She asked. "Alexander has a hard time with a special condidion that will be shown tonight. Be careful when around him. He will not hurt you, I am sure. Stick close to him no matter what he says. You may go now." Gryffin finished. Flora walked out and saw that Alexander had jumped back up.

"Sorry, forgot that you can't jump all the way down without a high chance of killing yourself." Alex smiled and grabbed a hold of Flora and jumped back down. They got on the levibike and sped back off to Alfea...

* * *

What will happen tonight? Find out in the next chapter.

Here's what's coming up:

"Alexander, I know you're in there... Please, I need you right now..." Flora spoke to the monster before her.

"F-flora..." The monster spoke... 

That's all I'm showing. R&R


	5. Flora's Revelations

Hey, I'm finally back and up running the stories. Now, let's get this over with. I'm sure to be able to update more.

* * *

Musa POV(Alfea 7:30 PM)  
"Hey, the're coming back!" I yelled and the others ran up to greet them. "Wow, Flora fell asleep?" Bloom asked walking up to Alex with a sleeping Flora in his arms. "Yeah, she started muttering things since I promised to take her for a ride on my levibike. Sorry I'm late coming back. Ms Faragonda will be sure to yell at me." Alex looked down at Flora's sleeping figure. 

Alexander POV  
_So, did you tell her? _Bane asked me inside my head. **What? Tell her that I'm going to marry her and take her to a dead planet! Oh yeah, that's really helpful! -**sigh-** Sorry Bro. Hey, it's the full moon tonight isn't it?** I yelled though our link. I'm going to regret tonight. _Yeah, so, should I chain you up like usual?_ Bane asked. **No, I'll just break them again. I'm too strong. I'll just have to hope for my stone. It should hold it.** I said back. _Whatever suits you captain._ Bane finished and closed our conversation. I'll never understand that man.

"Alexander? ALEXANDER!" Stella yelled in my ear, a little too close to my ear. I almost dropped Flora from the startlement. "WHAT DAMMIT? Flora is trying to sleep. Felix, take her to her room. And don't try to do anything. Bloom, you should go with him." I spoke trying to make sure not to wake up Flora. I handed her over to Felix and when Bloom put her hand on his shoulder, the three of them went into the shadows and reappeared inside the dorm.

"Well, now that that is done with. Hotsuma, Thunder, how is the training doing?" I asked looking over at the two. I knew that Bane was in our new base so I wouldn't have to worry about asking him. "The specialists are doing good, they still need hands-on training on the sword fighting, they're sloppy- HEY! Cordatorta trained us himself! Sky said- May I continue? Thank you, now as for the archers, they're doing great. But we still need Dom to get here." Hotsuma started. "Also, some of them are trying to sneak off from training to see their girlfriends here at alfea so they're in cells in the base." Thunder spoke and pointed to the newly formed base. He changed the transport ship to a base. "Figures you would do that," I smirked. "Alright, tell the men to get some rest. The witches will be here tomorrow. I want everyone to get some rest. I going to bed." I said and walked to the base.

No POV  
The girls said their goodbyes to the Red Fountain boys since they well overstayed and were sure to get in trouble with Saladine. Alexander got into the base and took off his gauntlets and his shirt. He looked into the mirror and grimmaced. "The scar won't go away..." He looked down...

The girls changed into their sleeping clothes after waking Flora up so she could change. They all said their goodnights and went to sleep...

Midnight  
Moaning was heard from the room the prince was residing in. He was going through a lot of pain. The full moon shown in through the window his room had. He was transforming into his other form. He was a lycan. He started to scream but it couldn't be heard. His body structure changed into that of a beast. He stood on his hind legs. His clothing was torn since he never changed. He banged on the closed door countless times howling louder and louder everytime it wouldn't open. Finally it gave way and he jumped out of the base.

He looked around and saw that no one was outside or up. He then looked up and his eye sight was focused on the winx club's windows. He jumped onto the balcony and crashed through the window. It woke everyone up instantly. The girls ran to the source and saw what they believed to be a monster. It was growling. His eyes focused on Bloom and Flora.

Suddenly, another crash was heard through the girls main door. "Sorry we're late, forgot about the boss's condition." Felix spoke aiming his hands at the beast and focused his shadow powers. Two huge fists shot out from behind him and grabbed the beast's arms. "Let go!" It spoke. the girls reconized the voice, it was Alexander. 'This was was Ms Gryffin told me about.' Flora thought.

"Hotsuma put the chains on him. Thunder bolt him into submission." Bane spoke walking in. The girls looked at him in shock. "Are you whack! THAT could KILL HIM!" Musa yelled. "It won't. This is how we deal with his little problem. Flora walked up to him.

"Alexander, I know you're in there... Please, I need you right now..." Flora spoke to the monster before her. The moster growled. "F-flora..." The monster spoke. The beast's eyes showed that Alexander was coming back. It began to scream in pain again as it's form half-way changed back to Alexander. It soon finally showed Alexander on the floor. Flora bent down and placed her hand on his cheek.

"He'll be okay. He can stay with me for the night." She said. The Dragon Clan leaders were still shocked. "How could she subdue him with out making him unconcious?" They spoke in unison. Flora put Alex's arm around her and heaved him up. "Boy, he is heavy..." Flora grunted. Musa ran over and took Alexander's other side. Together they dragged him onto Flora's bed. "He should sleep peacefully. I'll watch over him." Flora spoke and Musa nodded. The other's soon saw how Flora felt about the prince. Flora covered him with the bed cover after slipping in as well.

"You really like him huh?" Bloom asked as she stepped in and closed her door. "Yeah, he's nice. I just wished he felt the say way about me." Flora answered. "I'm sure he does. I mean he didn't attack you just now. So I'm sure he does." Bloom consulted. Flora smiled. "Yeah, you're right Bloom. I'm sure we feel the same way about each other."

"Well, good night Flora."Bloom yawned and settled into her own bed. "G'night Bloom." Flora said and cuddled up to Alexander. He stirred slightly and placed his arm over her protectively. "Good night to you to my prince." Flora said and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Sorry that this may be short, but I'm getting writer's block. I'll update asap when I can. R&R pleaz! 


	6. A trap

I'm back with the next chapter now! This one features the School dance, you'll see some good things happen, along with a little rivalry between two of the people. Enjoy!

* * *

Alexander POV (Alfea)

God, what a night it was. I can barely remember anything. I was in the girl's room, and then the team came in and… WAIT! The girls! I shot up and looked around. I saw Bloom walking around the room putting on a shirt. OH SHIT! WHAT AM I DOING IN HER ROOM! I placed my face in my hands to hide the view. Brandon will kill me if he finds out I just saw his girlfriend getting dressed.

"Alexander? You're up?" Bloom asked. She must've seen me. "Uh…Yeah, why am I in your room? And why am I on your bed?" I asked. "Well, for one- You became some animal and Flora brought you back to your original state. And two- you're in _Flora's_ bed. Not my bed." My eyes widened. Did she just say Flora's bed? I looked down beside me and saw Flora, sleeping still.

I pulled the covers off and got out. "That was some night…" I looked toward Bloom only to see her eyes wide staring at me. "Bloom, are you aright?" I asked. I walked to a mirror and just gaped. I was stripped. I had nothing on... "Oh damn it!" I screamed. I looked around and quickly pulled a sheet from Blooms bed. I didn't want to wake Flora up.

"That... Never happened. You got that Bloom?" I asked…

Bloom POV

I cannot believe what I just saw! I mean, I knew that he was an animal last night, but I thought he at least had something on. I never exactly looked towards what he was wearing. It was so dark in the room that I couldn't see what almost everyone was wearing. I just felt a big blush rise up to my cheeks. I turned around when I heard him say 'That never happened'. I agree. THAT really shouldn't have happened. What will Brandon think if he hears about this?

Just then, I heard a light stirring coming from in the room. I looked back around to see that Flora was stirring. She was finally waking up.

"Alexander, you better go back to your room at the ship, we'll meet you and the guys out there later. We're going shopping!" I said. "Are you serious? We're paying for you girl's dresses? You have got to be kidding me…" Alex sighed and jumped out of the window to the ship to grab some clothes.

"Morning Bloom, where's Alex?" Flora said groggily. "Uh…he left already; he said he and the other boys will meet us when we're ready." I stuttered. "I'm all set so I'll be outside with the other girls. Hurry up or we'll be late." I said and walked out of our room.

Flora POV

He didn't even wait to say good morning to me, I wonder what happened. I tried to sit up but for some reason, my body was sore. I pulled the covers off to see blood staining the sheets. I looked at it for a second, and then my eyes widen. I screamed and the girls came rushing in.

"Flora, what is it?" Bloom asked. I covered myself in the sheets and began to cry. Musa walked over to me and hugged me.

"Flora, what is it?" Musa whispered to me. "I…I think I-I may have lost my… my virginity…to- to Alexander last night…" I whispered back. "Are you serious?" Musa asked some-what loud. "What, what happened?" Stella asked. "Should I tell them Flo?" Musa asked. I slowly nodded.

0oo0ooo0

"Flora, are you positive that you did that with Alexander last night?" Stella asked. "I think so, there's blood coating my sheets." I looked down.

"Well, how about I give u a diagnosis and we'll know for sure if you did or not?" Tecna asked. "Okay…" I answered. She asked me to lay down on the sofa and she started.

-10 minutes later-

"Well, it'll take a while to tell us so in the mean time, we should get going to magix if we want to get some good dresses for the dance tonight." Tecna announced. "I'll just stay here..." I said and got up to walk back into my room.

"No way! You're coming with us Flora. We'll make Alexander pay for the most expensive dress for you." Stella shouted and pulled me away from the door. "Yeah, he deserves it." Musa spoke.

"Musa, you're dating his personal bodyguard, how can you say that?" Bloom asked her. "Because, I'm doing the same to Bane, he said he would." Musa answered her. "Wow, are you serious? He must have a lot of money!" Stella burst with joy. "That's Stella for you," I spoke. "I'll go get ready I'll meet you all outside in ten minutes." And I went into the room.

Alexander POV (Black Dragon base)

"Damn it! I can't believe that happened, what the hell was I doing in Flora's bed! I could've raped her in my state that I was in!" I yelled and pounded into the wall. "ARGGH!" I started to transform into my wolf form but a knock at the door stopped me.

"WHAT IS IT!" I yelled, my voice doubled from almost transforming.

"Relax captain, it's only me." It was Bane. "You heard the noise?" I asked trying to calm down. "Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked me. "It seems like you four didn't do your jobs last night did you?" I growled. "We were going to, but the girls stopped us. Then Flora brought you back to your normal state, and she kept you in her room for the night. After that, we don't know what happened. Sorry captain…" Bane bowed.

"It's okay; just make sure that you do what you're supposed to do next time." I said. "Yes sir." He bowed again.

"So, I hear that we're taking the girls for their dresses for the dance tonight?" I looked at him. "Uhh… yes sir, they made us promise, and… They're waiting outside for us now with the other boys from Red Fountain. And the girls say that you are to buy Flora the most expensive dress she can find. Something about payment for what you did to her or something like that..." Bane explained.

My eyes widen when he said what I did to her. I shot up and grabbed his shirt. "Did they say what I did?" I asked worried sick now. Bane shook his head. "Damn it…" I muttered and let his go. "What happened?" He asked me. "I don't know, but come on, lets go." I said and grabbed my jacket and threw it on and started out with Bane behind me.

No POV (Alfea Campus)

Everyone was in conversation except for Flora who was leaning against a tree looking out into the sky.

"Bane!" Musa spoke loudly and jumped into his embrace. They kissed for a second before letting go. "Wow, you two are open about it." Sky said as he pulled Stella into his lap. "And so are you Prince." Alexander spoke. Suddenly, Stella gave him a death-glare for everyone to see. "Stella, what's wrong? What's up with that?" Sky asked. "It's nothing…" Stella lied. Alexander could tell. He looked around and spotted Flora against the tree. He slowly walked up there.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked walking up to her. "Oh, yeah Alex, why do you ask?" Flora answered looking at him. Her eyes didn't have the same shine that they used to. "Well, you weren't with the other girls, and you know that I have to protect you, at least until we get to Dragonia." Alex spoke. "Yeah, um… Alexander, can I ask you a question?" Flora said. Alexander nodded. "Ummm… I don't know hot to say this exactly, but do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really, all I remember is waking up in your bed…" He looked down as he said that. "Yeah, is there a way that you wouldn't be able to control your primal instincts?" She asked. "If I could remember Flora, I think I could, did… something happen last night?" He answered her back. "No, I'm just wondering…" She asked.

Alexander reached out and pulled her into a hug, I'm really sorry about anything that happened last night, whatever you want while we're in Magix, you can have. Promise." Alexander whispered. "Thanks Alexander, but you-" Flora was cut off when Alexander placed a kiss on her lips. She moaned softly into it, yet as soon as it started, it also ended. "I promise you Flora." Alexander whispered.

(A/N: I'm a boy, so I have no idea on what they will go to get their dresses so, I'll just skip to the dance.)

Alfea 6:00 PM

No POV

The dance was absolutely beautiful. Everyone was really into dancing here. Except for a certain prince of Dragonia. Alexander was leaning against the wall looking over everyone having fun. 'After what I could've done to Flora, I don't deserve to be here…' He thought as he headed towards the doors. Once he opened them he stepped outside and saw something coming towards him. His sight focused on the moving object to see a senior witch who worked in his clan. She was injured badly.

Alexander ran to her to make sure she wasn't badly injured. "What happened!" He asked setting her against the wall of Alfea.

"We… we were attacked by monsters, none of them… had flesh on them… The other witches are still… fighting… Dominique and Kyle… they're still fighting them… they…they need help…" The witch sputtered in-between coughs of blood coming from her body.

_Bane, can you hear me! _Alexander yelled through the mind-link he and Bane shared. **_Argh, what boss?_** Bane yelled back. _Get a medic out here, someone needs help._ Alexander laid the witch on the wall and whistled for his levibike to come to him.

"Don't worry, Bane will be here to help you." Alexander spoke and sped off into the forest.

"Glory… to the Black Dragons…" The witch spoke watching his back as he disappeared into the forest.

Battle Site

Alexander sped as fast as his bike could carry him. He came to see his clan battling with a large amount skeleton warriors. "Only one man can use that skill…Kail! Show yourself!" Alexander yelled as he drew his blades and ran into the battle helping with the clan members.

"Captain!" A female voice called out running to him. Alexander turned to see Dominique beside him. "Sorry…I was at the campus before I saw one of the witches." He said as he brought his blade down on a skeleton's head. "But…I didn't send any witches…No one's missing here…" She said looking at him.

"WHAT!" He yelled before he was punched in the stomach and fell over unconscious.

* * *

Its back and that's another cliffy. There's one last chapter after this…hope you like it so far. 


End file.
